character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Kidd Radd
References, Discussions ,Feats,Scaling Being a meta-fictional webcomic, they make reference to several characters/settings as if they existed in the verse. Here are some of the more references which let's them scale : *'Super Mario Brothers '''directly referenced here. Considering the totality of the Internet is the verse, it measn everything involving Super Mario is here. Impressive... *One of the first durability feats by Sheena . Not impressive... *Sheena also can no-sell this . This is no where near the levels of BS her durability has yet... *Game Mechanics makes Sheena have Invulnerability . It's explain better here . Believe me, this isn't the only time game mechanics are used. *Chronos Crusade is directly referenced. *They are well aware they are inside of a fictional work . *The Humans are described as having Ultimate Power over the internet. *Radd is able to kill a entity with said ultimate power *Sprites don't need to breath... So hurling them into space will do you no good whatsoever [ I see this so many times in Vs debating... I have to metnion ] . *Though it is rather humorous.... He does reference '''Megaman '''here . *Referencing one again the "Real World" . Yep, they are continuously hammering in the fact that the "Kidd Radd" verse is identical to the hypothetical "All fiction and Reality" variation of the Marvel Universe. *Referencing Pokemon & TARDIS . Yep, a anime/game and a tv show back to back. Are you not convinced ? *Another proof they are going this route is referencing several things or people that are located IRL here .Including Steven Hawkings . *They reference Digimon, Scooby Doo and Yu-Gi-Oh! *With the power of Cheez : Survived and destroyed 500 Universes being detonated by this power . *Dragon Ball reference as well . *So the enemy is described as the most powerful force on the Internet as of current ... Which should scale to Doctor Who , Pokemon , Megaman , Chronos Crusade , and Mario Brothers *BoS Seer not only have influence over most Computers across the internet , and was one with almost all of the Web . He was also described as being capable of destroying the Internet , which would scale to all the Mid-High Tiers AP wise, because they fight the ships that oneshotted The Seer . He actually gets ridiculously stronger than this later on. *The Seer was indeed very confident it could destroy the Web . *BoS Seer also knows nearly everything that goes on in the Web [ Omniscience , Omnipresence ] Tier '''Mid-High Tiers' *The Mid-High Tiers wil be Tier 1 [ High 1-B to 1-A , possibly Higher] due to scaling from the Ships which are stated to have '''far '''more power than any force on the Internet, prior to The Seer and EoS Kid Radd and his posee [ I could wank it to include all possible fictions, but while that makes sense due to the functionings of said verse, I'd rather not go that meta ] . This would scale to Mahou Shojo Sheena, Regular Radd MoS, EB Guy [ As he was far above Radd at this time period ] . It would also scale to Sheena's durability while she is in NPC state , and she's definitely far higher if we take the Seer's comment on a NPC surviving the destruction of the Internet without a scratch into account. *These guys would also scale to BoS Seer, who was one with the entire Internet and was stated o have destroyed it. They fought the same type of Ships that were capable of oneshotting The Seer without any issue. Category:Blog posts